At present the most popular system for cooling homes, office buildings, etc. is air conditioning, including heat exchangers. However, air conditioning is very expensive to install and to operate. In air conditioning systems the compressor is expensive and very costly to operate. It is also well known that air conditioners require regular maintenance and service. Also, most compressors need to be exchanged every few years, which can add substantially to the cost. Also, air conditioners automatically dry the air in the building being cooled so that continued operation can be uncomfortable and unhealthy.
Current window or roof mounted evaporative coolers are generally undesirable because they tend to blow cool air directly on an individual or an area and create relatively high air currents that are or can be irritating. In systems where the damp air is directed through heating ducts and the like, the damp air can damage the ducts and mold, etc. can form in the ducts causing many health problems.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooling system for occupied buildings.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooling system for occupied buildings that is inexpensive to install and to operate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cooling system for occupied buildings that does not require regular maintenance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved cooling system for occupied buildings incorporating simple components that are easy to install and do not regularly require new components.